The Corn Maze
by TotesMyGoats
Summary: The Macdonald/Venturi family go to a corn maze a week or so before halloween.Theres a jason wannabe killer on the loose...what will happen.A Dasey!Oh and its not going to be horror right away...
1. The begining

**Ok this is my first fanfic. Enjoy! Review, and remember… this is my first fic, so yeah,lol. Dasey**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The corn maze Chapter one 

It was 3:00 , and school got out in 5 min. I normally pay attention in class, but today I was really tired. Last night I went to bed at 12:30 because I went on a date with Max. So that's why im really sleepy today, anyways, Halloween is in a week, and I still don't have a costume! Ill get one later on this weekend with Emily. She still doesn't have a costume either…I think.

At that very moment ,I was interrupted with my thoughts by the bell. Derek was just walking out of the classroom, when I caught up with him.

"I need a ride home because Emily went home sick today." I said

"And what do you want ME to do about that?" Derek asked, kind of rudely if you asked me.

"Well I was kinda wondering if you'd give me a ride home…"

"O k, fiiine, just hurry."

"Ok ." I said and walked to my locker. I needed to get my math homework. Thankfully that's all the homework I had, because I was planning on going to bed early tonight.

I started walking to dereks car. He was flirting with Kelly. Kelly was in 2 of my classes. She has shortish light brown hair with blonde steaks. She is kind of snobbish if you ask me. Derek makes me mad though.He and Kendra just got back together and hes already flirting with another girl! Maybe I sould tell Kendra. Nooo, I shouldn't ! I mean after all its really none of my business. I went to the passenger seat and sat down.

About a minute passed and Derek was STILL flirting with Kelly.

"DER-_EK!"_ I yelled. I couldn't believe it! And he told _me_ to hurry!

I heard him say goodbye to Kelly.

He opened the car door and glared at me.

"I was TALKING with Kelly!" he said.

"Psh. Talking! More like flirting."

He glared at me again.

Ok I would never admit this to anyone but dereks soo cute when hes mad.

I smiled at what I was thinking. Then hurried and stopped smiling when I realized Derek was in the car.

He parked the car in the drive way and we both got out of the car. When I entered I immediately heard marti whining,"But I want to go tonight!" she whined.

"Want to go where?" asked Derek.

"Oh, well, were planning on going to the corn maze tomorrow." Nora, my mom, said.

"Corn Maze? Don't you think me and casey are a little old for that?!"

"Derek,stop your complaining. Were ALL going as a family." George said.

I sat on the couch and turned the t.v on. The news was on.

"Today 2 people were found killed by the Olive greens river. People claim to have seen the guy wearing a hockey mask, dumping the bodies into the river. We also found a butcher knife by the river in a bunch of bushes. Be careful people, this guys dangerous, so be on the look out-"ahh!! Its Jason!" Marti screamed.

"That's not Jason marti, that's some cereal killer who looks like Jason off of Friday the 13Th." Edwin stated.

"Casey could you change the channel, Marti doesn't need to see this." Nora said.

They were showing the 2 dead bodies found in the river. The people were chopped up and there were cuts all over them.

"EWW!" I said.

"Yes I will be happy to change the channel, mom." I turned it to cartoons for Marti, Scooby doo was on. "Awww! I was watching that-" Edwin started to say, but then George gave him a look and he shut up.

"Ok well I'm going to go do my homework." I say.

"Ok honey." my mom said.

I turned and noticed Derek staring at me. He quickly turned his head when he saw that I noticed him staring at me. Hmmm. I thought, but brushed it off.

Sigh Great were going to a corn maze with, a wanna be Jason killer on the lose!


	2. you make me wanna

Ok chapter 2.I didn't get 5 reviews, I only got 3,so because of that the chapter isn't that long. Read and Review.

**Its not yet to the scary part but that parts coming**._** REVIEW.**_

**I don't own lwd. I just own The Wannabe Jason Killer. And believe me, he sucks.**

**I also don't own the song "You make me wanna". Usher does.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Chapter 2 

-Authors pov**-**

Derek walked into the house really tired from hockey practice. He went straight up to his room. To tired to even get a snack.

Dereks pov

I collapsed onto my bed. I just wanted to take a nap I was so tired.

I heard some music coming from Caseys' room. It went something like this:

This is what you do 

**This is what you do **

**This is what you do**

**You make me wanna leave the one im with (oh yeah), start a new relationship with you (oooh baby)**

**This is what you do **

**Think about her and all the things that come along with**

**You make me**

**You make me**

**You make me wanna leave the one im with, start a new relationship with you**

**This is what you do**

**Think about her and all the things that come along with**

**You make me **

**You make me**

**---songs over---**

I couldn't help but think about the lyrics to this song .

Man, the guy who wrote this song must really want to go out with the other girl. I mean if he wants to go out with the other woman just dump the one your with, that easy.

Hmmm, whatever.

He found himself thinking of casey. She looked so…good (?)… today. She was wearing a tight red shirt with a mini levi skirt. Her hair was back in a headband . She looked so hot, he couldn't help but stare. Wait, did he just call his sister hot? I mean _step_-sister.

Man, I must really be tired, I thought.

So I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap.

-Caseys pov-

I was sitting on my bed reading and listening to music.

I was listening to one of my favorite songs, "**You Make Me Wanna**" by _Usher._

-30 minutes later-

I got tired of reading and decided to go watch t.v and get a snack.

I started walking down the hall to the stairs, when I decided to see what Derek was doing. So I walked into dereks room.

He was sleeping silently on his bed.

He looked so cute when he slept. He looked so peaceful and quiet, unlike usually.

I had the urge to touch his face but decided not to cause that would probably wake him up.

So I decided to go finish what I was going to do. And after that, get ready for the corn maze.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

This time I'm serious. I'll only upload if I get 10 reviews.

**Bye!**

**)i( luv )i(**

**RoxygirlXOXO**


	3. chapter 3

**Ok the 3****rd**** chapter of ****"The Corn Maze****". Not to the scary part or the corn maze, but next chapter will be good, promise.**

**Review! **_**Happy Turkey Day!**___

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Chapter 3/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Caseys pov 

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a snack.

There was nothing I wanted from the fridge, so I took the cheetos off of the counter and went into the living room to watch TV.

Just as I was about to go sit on the couch the phone rang. So I got up to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey is Casey there?" the person asked.

"Umm, I am Casey."

"Oh hey Casey."

It was Max.

"Hey max."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" he asked

"I cant. I have to go to a corn maze with my family tonight."

"Oh…well then maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

We talked about what movie we wanted to see and what time he was going to pick me up.

When we were done talking I hung up. I was slightly glad I was going to the corn maze tonight. Me and Max have been fighting a lot lately.

Like the other night they went to a restraunt and started fighting about where they were going to sit! I mean how stupid!

So when she came home she had a raging headache and wanted to go to sleep, but Derek was being a jerk .So that's why she was so sleepy the other day.

I went and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

It was on the family channel. Ed and Liz watch that channel a lot.  
They played the stupidest shows on that channel.

2 twins living in a hotel, a secret pop star, a kids journal, Borinngg! **( AN .no offence people, not all of those shows r boring.) **They should make a story about my life. That would be good.

Derek came down the stairs and into the living room.

"What r u watching?" he asked.

"Nothing yet." I said.

"Good, then let me see the remote, wrestling is supposed to be on."

"No I said 'yet'. I'm going to find something to watch eventually."

Just then Edwin and Lizzie came into the living room. They were talking bout the corn maze.

"I know, I cant wait." said Lizzie.

"Me neither" said Edwin.

"Watcha guys doin'." Asked liz.

"Well I was trying to find something to watch" I said.

I finally just decided to give the remote to Derek since there was nothing on.

Me and Derek have been getting along a lot better lately. We still fight but not as much as we used to. Were getting older, u know.

I think the real reason is because of the little 'crush' I've had on him. I know he can be a jerk sometimes and it is wrong to have a crush on your step brother, but I cant help it.

"You guys might want to get ready. Were leaving in about 45 minutes."

Said Nora, coming into the living room.

"Yes!" said Lizzie and Edwin at the same time.

"I'll be right back I have to go get Marti from her friends house."

"You mean she's next door?" I asked

"Yeah, she's at the Davidson's."

"Oh ok, well Im going to go get ready." I say, and head upstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next chapter will take place at the corn maze! 

_**Review!**_

_**)i( Luv )i( **_

_**RoxygirlXOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, chapter 4. _Yay!_ Oh and I forgot to mention that there is also some Semily Sam/Emily. So now its not just the Mcdonald/Venturi family but, also Sam and Emily. So _on _with the story! Oh and plz _Review _so I know if you want me to continue. 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Chapter 4**_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

**Still Caseys pov**

_What should I wear?_ I asked myself.

I looked through my closet and decided to wear a pair of jeans and my pink and gray tight striped t-shirt. It was getting kind of chilly outside so I also decided to bring a sweater .

I left my hair down in the curls I had them in and headed downstairs.

Lizzie and Edwin were downstairs waiting for the rest of the family.

"Hey Casey." Said liz.

"Hey liz".

"R u guys all ready?" asked my mom.

"Yeah… but Dereks not." Edwin stated.

"Derekcome on__ We've got to get going!" mom said.

I looked at the clock, it said 8:30.

It's not that late, I thought.

Derek came down the stairs. He looked _cute _tonight.

He was wearing jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, with a red t-shirt with a black design on it, over it.

"Finally" I said when Derek reached the bottom of the stairs.

"_Finally_" he mocked me. I glared at his cute face.

I headed outside to the car along with the rest of the family.

We all got in the van and headed off to the corn maze.

---**30 Minutes later also by the olives green river (where the 2 bodies were found)**---

I was in the car looking out at the corn maze. It was huge!

The corn was soo long. It was like the maze never ended.

We all got out of the car and headed to the spot where you pay at. It cost $3.50 a person. So all together it cost about $24.00. That's a lot just to go into a corn maze

"Casey!"

I heard someone call my name behind me so I turned around.

It was Emily.

"Hey Em! What r u doing here?" I asked, totally surprised to see Emily here.

"Me and Sam decided to come here for the fun of it." She said.

Emily and Sam have been going out for a while now. At first Emily was sad about her and Sheldon seeing other people, but then Sam asked her, and now she's wayyy over Sheldon.

"And what r u doing here?" asked Em.

"Oh, my mom and George thought that we should all come here as a family." I said.

"Hey Im back-oh hey Casey."

"Hey Sam."

"Is Derek here?" sam asked.

"Yeah, he's over there." I pointed towards the rest of my family.

"Oh ok, I'll be right back Emily." Sam said, then he pecked her lightly on the lips and left to go talk to Derek.

"Did you watch the news yesterday?" asked Em.

"Yeah I did. Where they found the 2 dead bodies by the olive greens river?" I asked

"Yeah they were all cut up and stuff. EWW!"

"I know they were found right by the corn maze were at, right now!" I said.

"I know. Freaky right?"

"Casey!" my mom called.

"Come on em, you and Sam can come in the corn maze with us."

"Ok!" said Emily.

We went over to where my family was.

"Hey Emily." Said my mom

"Hey Mrs. Mcdonald…Venturi." Said Emily, unsure of what last name to use.

"Um mom can I go with Emily into the corn maze?" I asked

"Yeah and can I go with Sam?" asked Derek

"I don't care. Just don't get lost, it's a pretty big corn maze."

"We won't." said me and Derek in unison.

"Ok lets go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

Ok next chapter it starts getting good. I'm serious. 

_**Review!**_** Even if this chapter isn't that good.**

**)i( Luv )i(**

_**RoxygirlXOXO**_


End file.
